You First Believed
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: A song by Hoku... Natsume shows Mikan how he appreciates her love for him...


Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back from Bicol… I'm really sorry for not updating my story, Camping trip… I guess its because of Writer's block… but enough about that… I hope you like this song fic of mine… and oh! Thanks to the following…

Joan-sempai – thanks for singing this song for me…!

Ate Nani – thanks sa lyrics po!

Fudge chocoholic – thanks!

Danavalkyrie – thanks for reading my stories…

Janine07 – Yay!

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and the song You first believed is not mine…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace  
**_

……

It always was like this… Me, Natsume Hyuuga, Staring blankly at the stars… thinking about that one girl I love… yes, I love her… Mikan Sakura…

_I don't know_

Her face just keeps popping inside my head… I wish I was with her… I wish that she was mine… but I can't have her… she's not mine… and I… Natsume Hyuuga will continue on living in this darkness…

……

_**So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am**  
**And I'll never forget**_

"Natsume-kun!" was the name she always called me… I liked it… but it seemed strange… Many people loathed me when I'm around you… when I tease you… you always seemed fine with it… but the others don't…

"_Get away from her!"_

Were the words that kept on breaking my heart… I know I don't deserve you… you deserve a better man… but I admit… without you… I'm nothing… your smile would warm my heart… you were the one who was always with me… even though I insulted you… even though I hurt you at times…

……

_**It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed**_

……

I'm glad that you accepted my feelings, you accepted me… you believed in me… you were the first person who saw the real me… except for my best friend… You loved me… and you cared for me… you showed me to love… you gave me life… you changed me… and I've never been the same…

_Since you first believed…_

……

**_There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you  
Fearing forever was a dream  
But it wasn't what it seemed  
Placing your hand in mine  
You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart_**

……

"Mikan…?"

"Yes, Ruka-pyon?"

"I know you already have Natsume as your boyfriend but I..."

"What?"

"I like you…"

"I know…"

I heard them talking… I thought I was gonna lose her since I always showed her my dark side… but she turned my best friend down… she never rejected him… but she loved me more… and I was glad that she had faith in me… they continued their conversation…

"I see you really love Natsume…"

"Yes…" I saw her blush…

"And I'm glad to hear it…"

"Huh?"

"I'm really glad you changed him… and I can see he really loves you as much…"

She nodded…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Natsume-kun…?"

"What is it, little girl…?"

She smiled at me…

"So you heard? I mean our conversation?"

I blushed and turned…

She giggled…

"Oh… Natsume… I love you…"

I looked at her and smiled…

"I love you too…"

We held hands…

……

_**It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And you showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed**_

……

"Thank you… Mikan…"

"Huh?"

"I said thank you…"

"What for…?"

Silence…

"For believing in me…"

"…"

"For changing me…"

"…"

"For loving me…"

She smiled and she kissed me…

I kissed her back…

We stayed like that for a few moments then she moved back…

"You're welcome…"

……

_**How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: There it is… You first believed… is it good? Please tell me… I really liked the song when my Joan-sempai sang it… now, I can't get it out of my head… please tell me something about it… and I'm very, very sorry for Natsume's OOC-ness… I hope you could all forgive me…

Natsume: Hey, Aya! I'm so OOC in this fic… you would mind changing it…? (Burns my sketch pad)

Me: Waaahhh! Why did you do that for…! But still… No can do, Natsume… you were meant to be OOC in this fic…

Natsume: What did you say!

Me: Ahhh… Never mind me… anyways! Please review everyone! Criticisms are highly accepted!


End file.
